


Cold? No

by Inferna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Turk Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna/pseuds/Inferna
Summary: Cloud using Tseng as a walkable AC.
Relationships: Cloud Strife & Tseng
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Cold? No

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Can't stop thinking about this so here we are!
> 
> Things you might be confuse:  
> Core element = I'm not sure if this word is the right one but it's kinda everyone have one element in them. Tseng's core element is ice, Cloud's is lightning.
> 
> Also, I only watch FF7 remake so some characters might be ooc. For Balto , I read his personality in wiki and as one of the most senior I think he might has soft spot to young recruits.

Before you became a professional Turk, there was a time when you were a newbie. Normally newbies got paired up with senior Turks. 

Except for Tseng.

It wasn’t because he didn’t need it or he couldn’t get along with people, the real reason was that he was cold, literally

People who could use their core element without using Materias are rare, strong to the point that the others could feel it were less in number.

Though Shinra had provided things to help it wasn’t enough for the Wutaian Turk. He had to put some distance unless his intention was to freeze them.

Until this one joined them.

A young man with Chocobo hair and blue eyes like a clear sky. With such a cute face and small size he got all the girls to baby him. He became the Turks’ favorite in a short period of time. His skills with guns and core element were remarkable.

However, that wasn’t the point. The first mission of them both together was the true turning point.

“Boss, can I sit with you?” The blond asked, he seemed exhausted. That question surprised both Tseng who sat opposite him and Balto who looked after Cloud like a Papa Chocobo. He nodded as a permission.

Cloud moved to sit near him before nestle his head in his shoulder like it was a pillow.

“…”

Two black hair Turks looked at each other with a confused expression before Cloud started nuzzling at his shoulder. 

A staring contest between Papa Balto and expressionless but alarmed Tseng had been going on for a while.

“He’s eighteen, you know that, right?” 

“I don’t think of him that way.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

The goddess must hate him as Cloud chose that very moment to hug him.

“…”

After that mission the protective dad had been watching him like a hawk. He did his best to show the man he had no ill intention.

Which Cloud didn’t help at all. After making sure he spent enough time with everyone he would come to Tseng’s office. Whenever someone asked why he wouldn’t answer, using his big blue eyes he got away with almost everything. But that earned him more glares.

In the end Verdot had to interfere.

“Cloud, why do you like to stay with Tseng that much? It’s not bad, of course, just asking.” 

Being the one who rescued and trained the blond, Cloud tended to be on his best behavior with Veld.

“His body is cool. I like cold weather.”

Short answer with a ‘Isn’t it obvious’ face was what they got.

“…”

The little Chocobo just tilted his head and looked at the others' bewilder expressions.

“…Just cool?”

“Uh-huh”

The room was silence. It was hard to be near him because he was freezing cold, not just chill. So this statement from the blond was a shock to everyone, including Tseng. 

Things turned to normal once again with the teen using him as a walkable AC. The sight of Cloud draping his body over Tseng couldn’t make anyone batted an eye anymore. 

Eventually they became a partner, with Cloud being a baby brother to Tseng.

That is why you will now see them together on a mission and that is why you will freeze to the bones if you flirt with that cute blond Turk.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm quite nervous about this fic, I wrote it in my language then translated to English. There probably a lot of mistakes and weird sentences ._. Despite that I still want to share this story to you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
